Preparing an oil or gas well for extracting fluids such as petroleum oil hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation can involve deploying tool strings in a well bore. For example, perforating guns may be deployed as part of a tool string to perforate of a tubing string of the well system. A tool string may also include systems, such as sensors coupled to memory devices, for capturing data related to the operations of perforating guns or other downhole tools in the well system. Such data can be downloaded from a tool string after removal from a wellbore and used to improve the design of the tool string.
Prior solutions for capturing data related to the operations of perforating guns or other downhole tools may involve deficiencies. For example, prior solutions may be limited with respect to the types of data captured downhole.
It is desirable provide improved systems for capturing data regarding physical states of a perforating string or other tool string.